the last hurrah
by samanddianefan10
Summary: what I wish would happen during the final episode. It's the return of Michael Scott...and he's not alone!


Well they were all famous. Some, like Andy, took to fame like a fish to water. Others, like Angela, deeply resented having all of their dirty laundry aired before the whole world. For some, like Oscar, it meant the end of some relationships (i.e. the Senator) and the beginning of strange unlikely new alliances, such as with Angela. But the biggest and to some, only, blessing of all concerning the documentary was the return of Michael Scott.

Everyone was shocked to see him, but what he brought with him shocked the entire staff most of all. Along with Holly, Michael walked in carrying what appeared to be a baby. No one knew what to say. At first everyone stared, and finally Jim broke the ice by starting to clap. The rest of the office crew joined in, carefully as not to disturb the baby. Michael broke into his trademark grin as he presented his firstborn child to his one time "family".

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my son, David," he announced proudly.

"David?" Jim smiled warily.

"As in..."

"Yes. This is my son, David Wallace Scott. I owe everything I have to him, so what better tribute to the man who gave me my family?"

Even Angela, who was hardpressed for a smile these days, found herself breaking into a tiny grin. Aware of the cameras, she quickly adjusted her facial expression.

"So, Michael, Holly, what brings you guys to Scranton?" Pam asked as she hugged Holly.

"Oh, well, with the documentary coming out, I figured what better way to get reacquainted than to come by to celebrate with you guys?"

"It's been a long time," Kevin pointed out.

"Yes. Yes it has. But it's nice to see that some things haven't changed. Kevin, you're looking as...healthy..as ever. I think that's called being ironic," he whispered to Kevin, who frowned in shame.

"And Phyllis...my little mother goose, mother hubbard, mother earth more like it. Are you and, what was his name, Bob Vance still going at it like rabbits? Any luck reproducing? No, I suppose that would be biologically impossible, wouldn't it?"

Phyllis frowned at the camera. Nice to see that some things hadn't changed after all.

"Angela, where is that tiny grain of rice at? There you are! I heard you got married! So how is married life treating you these days?"

Everyone but Michael noticed her ever so slightly glance at Dwight before turning her attentions back to her former boss. "It didn't work out. But it's okay. I have a son now. His name is Phillip..."

"As is our son," Pam proudly interrupted, only to receive yet another dirty look from Angela.

Michael snorted. "Come on, two people with the same name in this office?" he laughed hysterically.

"Technically, they are not from the office," Kevin spoke up. "Although Pam and Jim's Phillip was probably made in the office."

"Uggh. TMI. Too many information," Michael shrugged.

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" Jim asked. "After all, apparently there are now two David Wallaces."

Michael grinned. "Ah. Jim, once again, the voice of reason. So how is married life working out for you? You got Pam, you got the kids, the next thing you'll tell me is that you're regional manager!"

"Actually, that title belongs to Dwight."

Michael turned to Holly and started to laugh. "Dwight? Come on now. You have got to be kidding me!"

Just then Dwight appeared out of his office. "Actually Jim speaks the truth. I am now Dwight Schrute, Regional Manager. David appointed me so a few weeks ago."

Michael turned around and finally looked at Oscar. "You wouldn't lie to me. Everyone knows gay people don't lie. What is going on?"

Oscar shrugged. "It's true. Andy quit and then David appointed Dwight manager."

Michael handed the baby to his wife, then offered his hand to his former right hand man. "I must say, it couldn't have happened to a better man. You, sir, are hereby deemed fit to sit at my desk."

Dwight bowed. "It is with humble thanks that I accept your compliment."

And so the day went on, with everyone catching up.

"I know...how about we all meet at Angela's place for drinks? Being married to a Senator, I'm sure she's got a swell place to hang our boots, "Michael suggested.

"Even better, how about we all go to Hooters," Kevin counteroffered.

"No can do. No more Hooters for me. Except for, of course, Holly's. Which, by the way, are off limits because she is breastfeeding," Michael pretended to grab at his wife, who just turned away, laughing.

So it was no Hooters; instead they all settled at a nearby Applebee's, where everyone continued to laugh and catch up on old times. It was like good old times, indeed. Finally the time came when Michael and Holly announced that they had to go.

As everyone watched them leave, they all felt the pain that Michael's leaving had caused yet again. They all missed him, of course, and were certainly most happy for him. But with Andy gone and Michael making it perfectly clear that he was never coming back, they all looked at each other. It was the end of a day. But more importantly, it was the end of the era. So they toasted each other one last time, and even Angela realized that she'd had a lot to be grateful for. The lessons of Michael Scott could never be unlearned, even if they had wanted them to be.

The end


End file.
